


Don't Tease Me

by onyxfyrefly



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2018 [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, Lapdance, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxfyrefly/pseuds/onyxfyrefly
Summary: “What is the point? It is merely a tease, a fantasy.”“Exactly. You can’t tell me that the realm eternal doesn’t have clubs like this.”The sorcerer shook his head. “No, Asgard is far too primitive in its ways for something such as this. There are other realms that do host shows that are similar but the conclusion is much different.”Tony raised an eyebrow. “How so?”“Usually they end in an orgy.”





	Don't Tease Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the lapdance fic that no one asked for to fill another square for the MCU Kink Bingo. I wrote it quickly so any mistakes are mine. I was going to make it smuttier but I'll let you use your imagination. 
> 
> And as always comments and kudos = more content from Onyx

“I do not understand the purpose of this establishment.” Loki’s words were spoken softly yet loud enough to be heard over the thrum of music spilling from the speakers.

Tony had “accidentally” discovered that Steve had never been to a strip club and badgered the super soldier until he reluctantly gave in. A week later the Avengers had assembled at the finest gentleman’s club in the city. Tony was well known at this particular establishment, a fact that didn’t surprise anyone, and was quickly shown to one of the large private rooms.

The genius enjoyed this club because the drinks were strong, the dancers actually had talent, and the staff was discrete. The room held one large stage with two smaller ones to the side and comfortable alcoves built into the walls if one wanted more, ahem, privacy. They had placed Steve directly in front of the largest stage, Natasha at his side providing a murmured commentary which was causing the captain to turn redder by the moment. Clint was sitting with Thor near the left-hand stage quietly explaining that this was not a brothel and that the club upheld a strict ‘look but do not touch’ rule. Bucky and Sam were near the right-hand stage where a dancer was trying her hardest to get some type of reaction from the recently rehabilitated soldier. Despite his ‘reprograming’ Bucky was still hesitant to relax and had only come along because he wanted to watch Steve squirm. Bruce had begged off, too afraid of what the Hulk might do under the circumstances.

Surprisingly Loki had agreed to join the group. Despite being a reluctant ally to the Avengers, and warming Tony’s bed for the past year, the mage kept to himself and rarely made an appearance in the tower. He claimed that he wanted to see Thor’s reaction to the dancers but Tony had a feeling that he was more curious than he let on.

“What’s not to understand, Rudolph?” Tony asked while signaling for the waitress to refill their drinks. “The girls come out, they do their show, you spend some hard earned money then you go home and take care of business if necessary.”

Loki took a sip of his drink. “What is the point? It is merely a tease, a fantasy.”

“Exactly. You can’t tell me that the realm eternal doesn’t have clubs like this.”

The sorcerer shook his head. “No, Asgard is far too primitive in its ways for something such as this. There are other realms that do host shows that are similar but the conclusion is much different.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “How so?”

“Usually they end in an orgy.” The mage delighted in the choking sound that left Tony’s lips.

“Well…er…I don’t think that would exactly fly here on earth.”

A sigh left Loki’s lips. “Pity.” He turned and jerked his chin towards the front of the room where Steve was being led away by a buxom red head. “You said that this was not a brothel, where is she taking the captain?”

A cackle left Tony’s lips and he wolf whistled at Steve. “She’s taking him to one of the private rooms for a lap dance.” At Loki’s blank look he elaborated. “It’s exactly what it sounds like. It’s a dance, just like what was going on on the stage but in a much more intimate setting.” Loki still looked unimpressed and Tony tossed the rest of his drink back impatiently. “You are no fun.” He waved the waitress over and stretched to speak directly into the woman’s ear.

“Stark, I have no desire to see one of these creatures writhing in front of me.” Tony waved his words off and pressed and thick stack of bills into the waitress’ hand. “What did you just do?”

“Patience is a virtue, Reindeer games.”

Loki growled but before he could press Stark for more questions a petite blonde was standing in front of him. She had her hair cut short and her eyes were a lighter shade of green than his own. There was no doubt that she was attractive and in another time and place he might have been tempted but within this setting her beauty seemed forced and fake. Her hand was held out and with a scathing look at Tony Loki took her hand and allowed her to lead him towards one of the private rooms. He heard his brother bellow something and it took all of his willpower not to teleport back to his chambers at the tower.

There was a plush love seat in the room and the space was tastefully lit. He could hear music spill from speakers mounted in the corners and braced himself for what was to come. He had survived much worse than a petite blonde gyrating in front of him. Loki sprawled in his seat and was surprised when the blonde turned and left.

Before Loki had time to process this turn of events Tony was stepping into the room. “What are you playing at, Stark?”

“It was getting way too difficult to explain a lap dance to you and I’m all about hands on teaching techniques.”

Loki didn’t bother to hide his eye roll. “Really? You’re going to dance for me?”

Tony grumbled as he fiddled with the stereo. “Rude. I will have you know that I am quite good at this.”

The mage made a sweeping gesture in front of him. “Then by all means…”

Tony took a deep breath and stood with his back to Loki. The music began to play and he closed his eyes, letting himself fall into the head space he needed. Almost unconsciously his hips began to to rock side to side as his hands ran along his body, eventually tangling in his hair. He tightened his grip and arched his back slightly, hearing the soft inhalation of breath from Loki when his ass jutted out. Taking that as encouragement Tony began to move with the music, his hands roaming across his body as he danced.

Slowly he turned and met Loki’s eyes. The pupils were wide but his breathing was still calm and steady. It was time for Tony to change that.

Taking a step towards the mage, Tony began to unbutton his shirt. One button for each step as he stalked towards Loki. Once the shirt was unbuttoned he turned once more and slowly shrugged the garment off, tossing it to the side. He was still wearing a black tank top but he knew his back was corded with muscles forged by years working in his lab. He rolled his shoulders slightly before turning with a grin playing on his lips.

Leaning close he allowed his fingers to slip through Loki’s hair and his thumb gently brushed his lower lip. Loki’s tongue darted out a second too slow and the green eyes narrowed. Ignoring the glare Tony moved with the music, his hips rolling as he smoothly straddled the god. Loki sucked in a breath and his hands naturally moved to Tony’s waist. “Typically there is no touching allowed but I suppose I’ll make an exception for you.”

The music seemed to swell, filling Loki’s ears as Tony leaned back and rolled his body. It was like a wave began at his shoulders and rolled through the compact frame, causing a gasp to leave Loki when he ground against his stirring arousal. In a surprise move Tony fisted his hand in Loki’s dark locks and yanked the mage’s head back, bearing an expanse of pale throat just waiting to be marked. Tony lowered his mouth to Loki’s skin while rocking his hips to the beat of the sultry song. A soft groan left Loki’s lips and he used his grip to pull Tony’s hips down while rolling his up, needing more pressure and friction as the engineer ravaged his neck.

For several long minutes Tony tried his hardest to leave a lasting mark on Loki’s skin while attempting to ignore his own arousal. It was nearly impossible especially when he felt Loki growing harder with each grind of his hips. Dredging up a massive amount of willpower Tony pulled back from Loki’s embrace and batted away the mage’s roving hands. He turned so his back was to his lover and straddled Loki’s lap once more. Without losing the beat he tugged his tank top off and tossed it to the side. Immediately he felt Loki’s hands wrap around his waist, his hands greedily mapping Tony’s skin.

The song changed into something slower with a harder baseline and Tony instantly picked up the beat, grinding his ass onto the thick arousal of his lover. Loki growled and held Tony’s hips still as he thrust upwards. “My patience runs thin, Stark.”

Loki couldn’t see it but he could hear the smirk in Tony’s voice. “Does that mean that you get the point of these clubs now?”

A long fingered hand covered the bulge straining against Tony’s pants and the engineer couldn’t help but thrust into the strong grip. “Somewhat, however I prefer your interpretation.”

Tony was so hard that it hurt. “Fuck, Lokes.”

“I believe that was the plan, my mortal. I would have you like this. Sitting upon that chair you lovingly crafted for me, gripping the armrests as you writhe on my cock. Do you think you could come from that alone? Nothing more than my cock splitting you open? Or would you beg for me to touch you? To stroke you until you come with a scream?”

The engineer counted back from ten, then from fifty as he willed his body to calm down. Just a few words and he was already on the edge. He twisted in Loki’s grasp until he was straddling the mage once more. Immediately hot lips were on his own and he twisted the raven locks of Loki’s hair between his fingers. A sharp nip to his bottom lip made him hiss and he pulled back to stare into the darkened eyes of his lover. “Home. Now.”

Loki practically cackled as he wrapped his arms around his lover and teleported them back to the tower where they landed in a tangle of limbs. It was hours before they finally collapsed in a sweaty heap and Loki ruefully admitted that perhaps the Midgardians were onto something with these clubs.


End file.
